There has always been a need for labor and time saving devices in construction and other bulk material handling businesses that can economically accomplish the mixing and dispensing of materials.
L. C. Nystrom in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,403, replaces the existing loader bucket with an attachment bucket containing two augers driven by a hydraulic motor.
D. A. Kohout, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,760, uses the same principle as Nystrom, except he has one auger and dispenses the material through a hole in the bucket.
C. M. Fisher in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,266, has a replacement bucket for the transporting and pouring concrete to a site with no mixing capabilities in the bucket.
A mixing chamber inserted into an existing loader bucket using gravity and diffusers to mix materials are not used in these Patents.
Prior art mixers are cumbersome, need an additional power source, expensive, impractical and do not use diffusers and gravity.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an efficient, convenient, inexpensive system to mix, transport and discharge materials.
It is another object of the invention to utilize an existing machine as a power source for the mixing and delivery process.
It is another object of the invention to be a labor saving and cost effective method to mix, using diffusers, and transport materials.
It is another object of the invention to discharge mixed materials to a precise location.